ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Christmas Carol (2015 film)
A Christmas Carol is a 2015 live-action Christmas film based on Charles Dickens' story of the same name. It tells us the iconicism of the tale of the redemption of Ebenezer Scrooge by the three spirits. Directed by Wes Anderson. Distributed by Columbia Pictures. Produced by Indian Paintbrush and Red Granite Pictures. Cast *Russell Crowe as Ebenezer Scrooge: The Christmas Hater. He says Bah Humbug at the beginning, and he turns out nice in the end. *Patrick Dempsey as Fred Scrooge: Scrooge's nephew. *Daniel Radcliffe as Bob Cratchit: Scrooge's clerk. *David Huttlestone as Tiny Tim Cratchit: Bob Cratchit's son. *Alan Rickman as Adult Scrooge: He was left by Belle. *Idris Elba as Mr. Topper: One of Fred's guests. *Ian McKellen as Jacob Marley: The one who told Scrooge that he will be haunted by "spirits three". *Guy Pearce as Teenage Scrooge: One of Fezziwig's persons. *Antonio Banderas as Dick Wilkins: Attached to Scrooge. *Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs. Fezziwig: Mr. Fezziwig's wife. *Warwick Davis as Mr. Albert Fezziwig: Mrs. Fezziwig's husband. *Saorise Ronan as Belle: The one who left Scrooge before marriage. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Belle's Husband: He saw Ebenezer Scrooge alone. *Samantha Barks as Fan Scrooge: Gave birth to Fred before dying. *Halle Berry as the Ghost of Christmas Past: Egyptian-looking spirit that takes Ebenezer into his past. *Robert Coltraine as the Ghost of Christmas Present: Nordic-looking spirit that takes Scrooge into the present day. *Bruce Willis as the Ghost of Christmas Future: Greek-looking spirit that never spoke and took Ebenezer Scrooge into the future. *Maggie Smith as Mrs. Dilber: Stole Ebenezer's items after his death. *Rosie Huntington-Whitely as Mrs. Cratchit: Thinks Scrooge is stingy odious, mean, wicked, and badly dressed. *Jackie Chan as Old Joe: The Asian auctioneer. *Hugh Jackman as one of the two portly gentlemen: Gives scrooge details of poor Ethiopians in Africa that were suffering at Christmas. *Benedict Cumberbatch as the priest: Seen in the beginning of the film. *Elizabeth Banks as Caroline: The wife of one of Scrooge's debtors. *Ralph Fiennes as the debtor: Says to Caroline that Scrooge is past relenting. *Andrew Garfield as one of Fred's guests: He guesses that Ebenezer Scrooge lives in London. *Mark Wahlberg as one of Fred's guests: He guesses that Ebenezer Scrooge is an animal. *Shia LaBeouf as one of Fred's guests: Happiest guest of them all. *Megan Fox as Fred's Wife: She has no patience with Ebenezer Scrooge. *Bradley Cooper as one of Fred's guests: Saddest of the bunch. *Chris Pratt as one of Fred's guests: Brings the food over. *Hank Azaria as one of Fred's guests: Food critic. *Zoe Saldana as one of Fred's guests: She knows the animal is Ebenezer Scrooge. *Hiroyuki Sanada as one of Fred's guests: A Kabuki actor-turned-kimono maker that joins Fred's party. *Vin Diesel as one of Fred's guests: Seen playing Blind Man's Bluff. *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnston as one of Fred's guests: Seen playing Similies. *Helen Mirren as the charlady: Seen taking Scrooge's items from him after his demise. *Hugo Weaving as the undertaker: After Scrooge's death, he was seen stealing his stuff from him... *Jude Law as one of Fred's guests *Jesse Eisenberg as one of Fred's guests *Jamie Foxx as one of Fred's guests *Tilda Swinton as one of Fred's guests *Aaron Paul as one of Fred's guests *Dominic Cooper as one of Fred's guests *Anne Hathaway as one of Fred's guests *Ty Burrell as one of Fred's guests *Max Charles as Ebenezer Scrooge when he was 10 years old *John Lithgow as lighthouse keeper: Seen singing Christmas songs inside the lighthouse alongside his pal. *Quevenzhané Wallis as the Cratchit daughter, Alice *Mike Myers as one of Fred's guests *Theo Stevenston as Ignorance *Eleanor Worthington Cox as Want *Morgan Freeman as one of the men who said that Ebenezer is dead. *Sylvester Stallone as one of the shopkeepers: He owns the grocers. *Mariah Carey, Ramin Karimloo, Celine Dion, Peabo Bryson, Sheena Easton, Jeffery Osborne, Jennifer Rush, and Hadley Fraser as Carol-singers: Seen in the beginning ot the film. *Christopher Plummer as Charles Dickens: Narrates the story. Category:Live-action films Category:Christmas